


Scared Shitless

by absurdle



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, IT - Freeform, Kinda, M/M, Snuggling, Very fluffy, aaron Burr is incredibly single, but oh well, everyone gets scared, ive never seen it, they watch it, theyre at a Halloween party, this is three days late, very gay, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 21:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12616272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absurdle/pseuds/absurdle
Summary: The squad goes to a Halloween party, but watching the movie doesn't go as planned.Aka exactly what the title says





	Scared Shitless

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY HALLOWEEN  
> I started writing this on Halloween but it took too long whoops. Anyway enjoy this garbage.

James leaned against Thomas as the party quieted down. The couch underneath them shifted as someone sits on the other side. Unsurprisingly, its Lafayette, who's probably the only person besides James who would dare to sit next to Thomas at all. Lafayette's boyfriend, Hercules Mulligan, sits next to him. To the left of the couch is a chair, where John Laurens sits, and to the right is a beanbag that seats Aaron Burr. And lastly, there are bundles of pillows and blankets on the floor that hold the three Schuyler sisters.  
James hated parties. He hated socializing and everybody drinking and talking loudly. But, to make matters worse, this wasn't just any party. It's a mother-fucking Halloween party. So, along with all the nightmares mentioned earlier, James has to deal with costumes that may cause him to misidentify someone and scary-ass movies.   
They've come about the part of the party where they watch scary-ass movies.  
"Alright, alright, shut the fuck up everyone!" Alexander Hamilton shouted as he stood in front of the tv screen. "Movie's starting!"   
"Maybe if you moved your ass, we'd notice!" Thomas shouted. James smiled at his boyfriend's remark.  
Hamilton scowled at the couple, then took a seat next to John Laurens, his boyfriend, in a chair that James was pretty sure was made for one person. But, for those skinny-ass boys, it probably didn't matter. Laurens kissed Hamilton gently on the head as he settled beside him.  
Thomas huffed, and James was pretty sure he rolled his eyes as well, even though James can't see him.  
The movie began, and James winced. Though he would never admit it to anyone, he's scared shitless by these movies. And if Thomas wasn't here, James would've faked being sick and left hours ago. Hell, he wouldn't have even come to the party in the first place.  
"What movie is this?" He mumbled to Thomas.  
"It," Thomas replied.  
James groaned softly and closed his eyes.  
"You okay?" Thomas asked, concern laced in his voice.  
"Yeah. Just tired," James replied, only lying slightly.  
"Alright. If you need to leave, just tell me." Thomas pressed a soft kiss to James' head, leaving another smile on his face. As much as he appreciated Thomas' concern, he wasn't going to drag Thomas out anytime soon. The party was all the man had talked about for the past few days, he certainly wasn't going to ruin it.  
James thought if he closed his eyes, he wouldn't notice the movie, and, if he's lucky, he might even fall asleep.  
James couldn't believe how wrong he'd been. When he couldn't see the scary shit that was on screen, everything was left to his imagination. It was just as scary as watching the movie itself. And there was no way he could fall asleep to the eerie sounds of the movie. James tried to focus on Thomas. He would gently twist the curls on Thomas' head around his finger, rub his cheek against the soft fabric of Thomas' clothing, lean his head against Thomas and listen to his heart beating. But it didn't help; James noticed how the beat quickened as the movie climaxed. And if one of the bravest people he knows is getting freaked out, he should be concerned.  
He finally lets his eyes shift to the tv screen, the intensive imagery much different from the original It movie from many years ago. He squeezed his eyes shut, as if to squeeze the images out of his head. He shifted into Thomas' lap, pressing close to him. Thomas brought his gaze to James, his eyes softening.  
"You sure you're alright?" Thomas whispered. James looked away, face heating up with embarrassment.  
"I don't like this movie" he mumbled, voice a bit shaky.  
"It is very spooky, I'll say," Thomas agreed. James shivered as he looked back at the screen. Thomas seemed to notice; he gently pushed James' head back in his direction.  
"You have no reason to be scared," Thomas whispered with a sweet smile.  
"I'm not scared," James replied quickly.  
"Alright, if you were scared."  
"Why?"  
Thomas' smile widened. "Because I'll protect you."  
James buries his face in Thomas' shirt, grinning and blushing. "Thank you," he whispered.  
"Anything for you."  
James didn't look back at the tv screen. He was instead drawn to Laurens and Hamilton. The latter had wrapped himself tightly around the former, who had a soft smirk on his face and had his arms around Hamilton in return.  
James felt Thomas twitch with laughter.  
"Guess I'm not the only one who's a bit scared, huh?" James joked.  
"'A bit' is an understatement," Thomas responded. The two laughed silently, until Lafayette poked them and whispered, "shut it."  
James still grinned at Thomas. Hamilton was scared of a movie. How could the almighty Alexander Hamilton be scared of a movie?

Alex plopped onto the chair, snuggling closer to John.  
"Assholes," he muttered under his breath. John kissed him on the head.  
"Relax," John whispered. "You'll get them back later."   
Alex scowled, but leaned back against John, who put his arms around Alex.  
"Why did I agree to this?" He huffed.  
"Because I said we should have a party and you couldn't say no."  
Alex looked over at Burr. John had yelled at him for sitting in that turtle patterned beanbag earlier. Alex smiled at the memory. He looked over at the couch where Laf and Herc sit, snuggled close and whispering to each other. Jefferson and Madison were in a similar position, but the latter had his eyes closed and leaned tiredly against the former. Alex looked to the floor, where Angelica, Eliza, and Peggy Schuyler sit on pillows, covered in blankets.  
Alex liked his spot the best.  
"Comfy?" John asked, probably noticing how he was eyeing everyone else in the room.  
"How could I not be?" Alex replied. "But, to be honest, I'd rather be in a pillow fort covered in blankets snuggled close to you with soft jazz music playing in the background."  
John smiled. "That's very specific."  
"I have a vivid mind."  
Alex looked at the tv screen, which John was watching intently.  
"That is not anything like the one I grew up watching," Alex stated.  
"Not at all, the visuals are much more..."  
"Terrifying?" He suggested.  
"You could say that."  
Alex looked at Herc, who held onto Laf like his life depended on it, obviously shaken. Madison had moved into Jefferson's lap, where he pressed close to him. And Peggy was squealing in fear.  
"My god," he muttered as he watched the movie. That's pretty damn spooky.  
"Are you scared?" John whispered. Alex could see a teasing smile form on his face.  
"No, no, no. Absolutely not. I am the great Alexander Hamilton I'm not scared of anyth--HOLY SHIT!"  
Alex jumped into John, holding onto him tightly. He buried his face in John's soft sweater, trying to stay quiet. John laughed a bit, causing Alex's face to heat up in embarrassment, but he held Alex against him, nuzzling him.  
"You're adorable."  
"I hate you," Alex groaned.  
"I love you too." John kissed his head gently, sending a calming warmth through Alex's body.  
"When everyone leaves," John whispered, "We can build a pillow fort and snuggle while listening to jazz music, if you want."  
Alex nodded against John's chest.   
"That sounds perfect."

Burr looked at all the couples snuggling getting scared shitless and sighed to himself.  
"Why the fuck am I here?"

**Author's Note:**

> Aaron Burr is me.  
> Anyway, I got really good reception on my last oneshot, so I figured why not make another?  
> I should be working on my Fault ;-;  
> Thank you for all your comments and kudos. <3


End file.
